Survivor
by TheSleepDeprivedBookNerd
Summary: Zoe Ren's relaxing life ends when her mother dies during the fall of Shiganshina after leaving her with one instruction: to survive until she exterminates the titans. Zoe eventually joins the Training Corps and is one of the strongest soldiers humanity has ever seen. Her path eventually leads her to joining the Special Operations Squad, where she learns what it truly means to live.
1. The Fall

**Survivor  
><strong>

_by TheSleepDeprivedBookNerd_

**Chapter 1: The Fall of Shiganshina**

* * *

><p>Today marks my eleventh year in this world; in this hell. No one can tell me that this life I am living is anything but that. I am young, but I am not blind. I know that when my mother tucks me into my hard bed telling me that I will be fine, and that I will have good dreams, she is simply feeding me lies. She is telling me what I want to believe. But I don't – I can't.<p>

I know that outside of our cage are titans that look inside at us and laugh at our incompetence. Humanity thinks that hiding like the cowards we are behind walls will keep them out. I know that they will come in, and that nothing lasts for forever. There are people who know it too; they know that when the royal family in Wall Sina says that we will soon be free from our cages – that the titans reign over us will end – they are telling us that so that everyone who is not rich enough, or lucky enough, to live in Wall Sina can act as bait outside of the safest part of our cage, waiting for our grim reapers to come devour us, while they eat the food we gather and make themselves fatter, like the pigs they are.

* * *

><p>"Be safe, Zosima," My mother says as she looks at my back, with one of her fragile and nimble hands buttoning my new dress while she holds up my light blonde hair with the other. "Make sure that you only go the way I told you to, and do not speak to any strangers." She then turns me around and smiles at her only child.<p>

"Mama, why do you call me Zosima in the morning? It isn't my name; my name is Zoe." I have always wondered this, and she has never explained. I don't know what it means, and I hate not knowing. Every time I ask her the word means, she replies the same way.

My mother's smile widens, making her skin wrinkle around her soft silver-colored eyes as she places her hands on her lap. "Before the walls went up, there were many languages and ways of living. The word 'Zosima' is in one of those languages. It is the language that our ancestors spoke in." Her smile faltered, and she looked down at her worn out hands. "I don't know what it's called, but I know what the word means. I will tell you when it is most important." She abruptly stands up from her creaky wooden chair and kisses my pale forehead as she looks in to my eyes, which are the same as hers. "You need to get going."

I nod my head and slowly make my way to the door, holding a basket to place all the items I will buy for my birthday inside. I turn around and look back at my mother who smiles at me – proud of me. "I love you. Bye Mama."

* * *

><p>My mother gave me money to buy whatever I wanted for my birthday, and granted me permission to go to the market by myself to get it. I am walking to the market on a way different from the way my mother told me to. I am going to walk by Eren Jaeger's house. He is one of the kids my age in the area, but I have never been friends with him – or spoken to him much for that matter. I actually don't have friends. I only knew his name because his father speaks about him when he comes to my home for the annual check-ups of my mother and me.<p>

I like to walk by Eren's home and look at him, his friend Armin, and his sister Mikasa playing. I want to know what the things that friends do are. I always begin going to ask them if they will be my friends, but I always lose my confidence. I have always been one to blend with the shadows – never being noticed.

When I get to his house, he isn't outside where he and his friends usually are, so I walk through a path across his house, and turn left.

I hop down the worn-down path that is placed in between the houses and is surrounded by small trees every once in a while, trying not to dirty my white-colored shoes with the dirt and sand on the ground.

After passing by an arch connecting to homes from across the pass, I see Eren, Mikasa, and Armin sitting on steps at the docks. I watch them for a few moments speaking, and I don't know what they are saying but I can see how close they are to each other. It must be nice to have friends.

Just as I think this, a bright green light shines in the form of something looking like lightning, and the ground violently shakes. I stumble before finally falling to the ground. I stand up and dust myself off as I look around wearing a confused expression. There are people running, and I don't know what to do, so I go to the group of people gathered watching the wall. The disruption must have come from outside the wall.

We watch the wall, but nothing is going on. What is the big idea anyway?

Suddenly, a hand without skin is placed over the wall. I drop my basket. This can't be. The wall is fifty meters high. No titan can be that huge. That is what we were told. Its head looms over the wall, and looks down at us mere humans.

I am quite surprised by what I see. Titans were supposedly monsters, but it looks just like a human but without skin. Maybe we are both monsters; humans and titans both do bad things after all. What if they feel, just like us? Maybe to them, they are good, and we are the bad ones. Yes… that's it. Humans and titans are both monsters. They eat us, and we kill them. We kill each other.

Is this how the world will end? Will it end with all life in the word destroying each other?

The titan breaks a whole in the ground and a crowd is sent flying. Debris is falling throughout the city. I stand in shock, unable to believe what is going on. I always thought that the titans would get inside the walls – that nothing lasts forever, but I did not think it would go down so soon, on this very day.

I run away as fast as I can to my home, I must find my mother. Running up the cobblestone paths, I trip and fall forward. I grit my teeth in pain as I hear loud thumps behind me. I turn around and see a titan approaching me. It has long dark hair that goes below its shoulders. Its face is expressionless. My eyes widen as I stumble up and continue running. Tears begin streaming down my face – mixing with all the ash and dirt that cover it as well.

I am worthless – I am covered in dirt and grime, the dirtiest I have ever been – I am weak; I couldn't defend myself. I had to run away from the titan. If I keep running, I will eventually get caught.

Is this the truth? Is life really this cruel?

I make it to my house and find that half of it is crushed by a piece of the gate of the wall. Barely being able to see with my watery eyes as well as the smoke looming from the fires in the city, I open the door.

"Mama!" I scream frantically looking around. I find her underneath the debris –with only from the torso up not crushed.

My mother is in tears and is looking at me.

I clamp a hand over my mouth as I sob on my way to my mother.

I fall on my knees as I frantically hold Mama's hand. She opens her mouth and croaks words to me.

"Zoe, listen to me. You have to survive; you are a survivor. That's what Zosima means. I called you Zosima in the morning because you had survived another day."

My mother stopped breathing for a few seconds as she screamed in pain and said her last words, "Zoe, continue to survive. I want you to go and live on. Leave me now, and join your father and I when the time is right – after the titans are gone. Make us proud, Zosima!"

With that, my mother goes limp and falls face-first into my arms and lap. I close her eyes and study the peaceful expression on her face. She must be content now. She is free from this cage – free from this hell.

I hold my mother's right hand and look at the wedding band on her middle finger. It is a simple thing – nothing more than a plain gold ring – it is all my now deceased father could afford. He was a farmer and died after there was a disease outbreak. His body was never found.

Nonetheless, it is all I can remember my parents by; so I take it for myself. I put it on my thumb because the rest of my fingers are much too small for it.

There is a thump outside my house and it isn't long until a titan rips the roof of my house off and looks down at my pale and petrified face with the large brown eyes placed on its humongous head.

There is a part of me that wants to stand still, and close my eyes – waiting to be picked up by the smiling titan's hands welcoming me to death. There isn't a reason to live; my parents are dead.

It would be so easy to do that and join my parents. But what if I don't join them? What if those stories are mere folklore and what really waits for me after death is a life of nothingness? How would I love and remember my parents then?

I need to fight. This way I can be alive and know that I won't forget them. I can never give up. The only way to make my parents proud of me is to drive out the titans. Mama wants me to defend humanity. I need to fight; I need to survive.

The titan's hands are now stretched toward me, but I run away as fast as I can – never looking back.

If running away will keep me alive a while longer – long enough for me to get strong – I will do it until I can join the Scouting Legion, and drive out every last one of these merciless titans.

I _will _survive.


	2. The Underground

**Hey guys. I know that this is really late. I wrote several chapters on paper but got too lazy to type it all up. Please don't go all titan on me. **

**The next chapter should be up tomorrow; I've typed it and all I have to do is edit.**

**Updating should become more frequent because I have typed a few chapters already and I made up a schedule so that I can write and update more efficiently.**

**P.S. - This chapter is pretty short and not a lot happens since it was originally written with the next chapter, but I decided it would be better if I split the two.**

**P.P.S - I know that the first several chapters are pretty sad, but it will get humorous pretty soon! At least, I hope so... My jokes kinda suck unless I am on a sugar high... **

**ANYWAYS.**

**On with the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Survivor<br>**

_by TheSleepDeprivedBookNerd_

**Chapter 2: The Underground  
><strong>

* * *

><p>My uncle – the brother of my father, and my only living relative – was found inside the capital, Mithras, after I have worked with the refugees for a year now. Apparently, when he became old enough to live on his own, he left his family to become a merchant. That is all I know about how he ended up in the same city as the king – how he ended up a greedy pig.<p>

He doesn't actually want to take me in; he chose riches over his family long before this event. However, when word quickly spread that a _Ren _is orphaned, my uncle – Theodore Ren – had to do something to save his own fat face. He is telling me that much now.

"Listen, you brat, if you think that because I am helping you, I actually care about what happens, you are wrong." He squints at me as he slams his palms all over his desk. "I left my family because I got tired of being associated with commoners and never having enough food. So I don't want to take care of some 10 year old brat. No one wants you here. Understand?"

I roll my eyes at his ignorance. He didn't even get my age right.

I take a deep breath before stammering, "Y-Yes."

Theodore – I call him because I want no association with this monster – nods his head before throwing a bag at me.

I look down at it and them up at him, silently asking a question.

"It's 200 golden coins – a fortune for a commoner like you." He adjusts his golden-framed glasses before continuing to speak. "You are to take this money and support yourself with it. I don't want you in my sight, so take this and leave; never come back."

I nod before I slowly take the bag off the polished table covered with golden decorations, and walk away.

How is it that I always get left to fend off on my own?

*O*

I don't know where I am going. I already stand out already because of my all black clothing and long silver-colored hair accompanied by my eyes that are nearly the color white, but people can tell that I am lost. Rich Wall Sina girls look at me and giggle.

After leaving Theodore's property, I began roaming through the markets. On the way, I bought a long black piece of cloth before walking into alleyways that were nearly deserted that somehow lead here; to a tunnel leading underground.

I look to my right and then my left, to see if anyone is here. There isn't; this alleyway is empty.

It's amazing what curiosity gets people into doing.

I turn my head back to the tunnel, and take a deep breath before plunging into the darkness.

Immediately, I am overcome by an awful stench, but I continue on.

I tie the cloth around my neck and pull it up to cover my nose.

At the end of the tunnel, it opens up to what seems like an underground city.

It has houses, and small building – like any other city. It looks quite beautiful from afar; there are many lights shining through out it. The top of the cavern seems to merge with the ground giving it a creepy feel.

However, up close the city doesn't seem so beautiful.

It is all dark, and there are dead bodies on the ground and kids so thin I can see their rib cages walking around as they cried.

What is this place?

Suddenly, I am blindfolded and my cloth is pulled down to my neck before a gag is placed in my mouth. Rough hands expertly bound my arms and legs together in an instant as I am dragged by my hair somewhere.

I begin to cry, unable to fight back, as I remember about something I heard at the refugee camps – that under the capital, there is city known as the Underground where people are starving, and they have been forced to resort to killing and stealing to survive.

Is that what they are going to do to me? Are they going to kill me?

As I am continuing to be dragged, I hear the voices of chants and laughter. Are they laughing at me?

The voice of the man who must be conducting this operation speaks up. "Drop her, and take the bag of money," an unknown voice says before my legs and arms are unbound, and my blindfold and gag are untied.

Before me I large crowd of people stand behind short wooden barriers – laughing as they drink beer and watch me.

My attention is turned to a man sitting in a tall chair watching me with an amused grin. "What are you doing here, kid? You are a rich folk walking around with golden pieces."

I swallow and look around me before hesitantly answering the man. "I got lost."

Everyone erupts into laughter as the man replies, "You don't just end up in the Underground, kid. Once you get in here, you can't leave. Well, it doesn't matter now because we'll show you how things work down here. Now, fight!"

A teenage girl with long brown hair tied in pigtails and brown eyes walks into the ring, grinning at me. "Here are the rules newcomer; you go to any extent necessary to take down your opponent. Anything is allowed. That's all, so prepare to get beaten."

So this is a fight? While I was in the refugee camps I learned to fight by watching the Garrison soldiers training. I studied their stances, and at night I would sneak into where they train and punch the dummy bags the way they did. Most of my time during the day was spent as I ran around the building without stopping until I collapsed on the ground from pure exhaustion.

People were always looking at me – a 12 year old kid always running; but what I was doing was preparing myself to join the Trainee Corps. There was nothing else that I could really do in that situation, so all I could do is gain speed.

I am fast and have good stamina, but have never fought anyone. I have to think; I cannot act irrationally.

I reach her shoulder. For some reason, I have always been pretty tall for my age. I get it from my father; at least that's what my mom said.

I put my arms up to my face as I study the other girl. She is grinning at me but aside from that, she is circling me in the ring.

Suddenly, a fist is sent in my direction – which I easily sidestep with a punch of my own. It connections to her stomach, and while she bends down, I kick her in the head.

In my next hit, I aim my knee to her face – which she catches and pulls towards her. However, I twist to my side, and kick her lower back.

I stand, waiting for her to recuperate; but this was my big mistake.

When she turns around, she charges at me with a knife in hand. I have to be careful. It's not a fair fight anymore.

I duck and carefully aim a fist to the hand holding the dagger, causing her to drop it in surprise. Then, I swiftly bring a knee up to her jaw.

She falls to the ground, and I take this opportunity to pick up the knife on the floor.

I walk to her, knife in hand, and look down at her weak body, "Anything's allowed, right?"

I crouch down with one knee against her stomach before I pick up one of her pigtails in my left hand. With the other, I cut a large piece of hair off.

This is when I notice that everyone is looking at me in shock. I shrug it off and walk to the person that seems to be in charge of this, and toss the hair at him.

"I'm done sir; now, let's talk about payment."

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys! I know it wasn't much, but I promise it will get better.<strong>

**Also, this chapter was originally going to be a fight between Zoe and Isabel because I wanted Zoe to have seen Levi in the past before she meets him again, but it wouldn't be possible because by this time he's already in the Scouting Legion and I want this fic to be as canon as I can make it.**

**Please review and tell me what you think. I don't care if you love it or hate it, just tell me. I appreciate all the feedback, and it inspires me to become a better writer. I'm pretty new to this and I recently started writing fiction so it means a lot to me when people enjoy my work.**

**Bye guys!**


	3. The Mask

**Hey guys!**

**The only things that I have to say are that I changed Zoe's age because several occurrences in future chapters would be inappropriate otherwise, so Zoe is 15 in this chapter and was 11 when Wall Maria fell. **

**I would also like to thank all of those who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed my story. It means a lot to me that people took the time to do this, and I assure you that all of your feedback was taken into account in the following chapters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Survivor<strong>

_by TheSleepDeprivedBookNerd_

**Chapter 3: The Mask  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I spent three entire years of my life in the Underground.<p>

After about a year of saving, I bought a 3DMG off the black market for around 200,000 gold pieces; and had mastered it in little over a year.

When I began to do more and more jobs, I quickly became known as "White" for her hair and eyes, which were all anyone, had ever seen of her after her first day in the Underground. By the time I turned 14, I was the Underground's most notorious assassin. The only thing her victims saw of her before I killed was a flash of silver hair before they were sliced from the head up.

Not only did I zip through the Underground city at speeds faster than most veterans, but I carried her blades with her as well.

Although cruel, I figured that if I could hit smaller points using her swords, I couldn't possibly miss targets of 15 meters in size; at least, without embarrassing herself. Besides, it was time for them to realize the cruelty of the world.

No one knew what I looked like; even the men who hired her to kill their rivals didn't know. I's face was always covered by the black cloth tied around below her eyes.

When I found out about the Training Corps recruiting, after overhearing men discussing it in a bar, I left it right away. I left behind her 3DMG and walked towards the exit of the Underground with people gaping at her the entire way.

"Isn't that White?"

I ignored all those people talking about her and the things I has done until I got to the steps.

I looked around at the scene surrounding her. Everyone looked sick and tired; there wasn't enough food to go around down here. I sighed before walking to a mother who had her daughter leaning on her.

The daughter looked up at I before calling out, "White!" in astonishment.

I was silent as I tossed her bag at the lady. A bit, rude, sure, but the lady won't complain once I sees its contents.

*O*

I smell foul; I am surrounded by the stench of death.

I've always felt dirty during my time at the Underground, but there wasn't much I could do about it.

People are avoiding me as I walk through the capital's streets. The noblewoman and girls stare at me and giggle. I hate to admit it, but I am thoroughly embarrassed of myself. I know that I look dirty and my smell isn't that great. The only thing enticing about me is my lovely silk defined hair, but it is all covered in soot.

Arriving to the markets, I expertly grab an elegant black dress before taking some high heels to go along with it from another stand. I hide both of these items under my black leather jacket.

I have to blend in to my surroundings unless I want to be questioned over where in the city I came from. I don't think the Training Corps would take me if they knew I was a criminal.

I need to clean up, so I have to find somewhere to stay, and the money to pay for it.

I glance around before my eyes settle on a jewelry stand.

Bingo.

*O*

After having sold parts of several necklaces to different jewelers in the area, I used the money to pay for a night in a room.

There were only baths available here so I filled the bath with all the soaps and fragrances set there by the hotel.

I untangle and wash my hair multiple times before dropping numerous scents of various fruits and flowers into my hair. I scrape all the dirt and grime off my body to the point that I was red, but I still feel dirty. I probably need more soap. I stand up from the bath before wrapping myself in a big red towel. So I go to a bell which I ring, alerting the staff that I have a need.

When someone finally comes, they knock the door. I zap towards it and open it in a hurry.

In front of me stands a man with blond hair and brown eyes.

He begins to blush upon seeing me as I smile before saying, "Please get me soap."

He nods and scurries down the hall while sporadically mumbling. It's actually pretty funny to watch.

What's he running from? That's when I realize.

I am only wearing a towel.

I just might die.

My face flushes red before I run to my bed holding the towel up with one hand and scream into a pillow. I have never been this embarrassed.

I am so stupid! I was so caught up in getting soap that I walked around in only a towel.

Can this get any worse?

A knock comes from my door before I rush up with hands frantically waving around in the air.

My hands go into my hair and rake into my skull as I pull my hair.

What do I do? Do I act cool and unfazed? That's it; just pretend like nothing ever happened.

I take a deep breath before setting my face in a bored expression and opening the door.

The same man as before stands there, but this time, he drops the soaps onto the floor and covers his eyes with both hands.

Huh?...

I look down.

Then I scream.

*O*

_I walk down patches of flowers holding hands with Eren. I look at his shining green eyes and smile at him. "So, can I play with you and your friends tomorrow?"_

_Eren grins before blushing and responding, "S-Sure," before smiling back shyly._

_He's sooo cute!_

I groggily wake up and am immediately blinded by the sunlight streaming into my room through the window.

"Ughhh…"

I begin to slide out of bed before deciding against it with a grunt.

If you can't tell, I'm not exactly a morning person.

While shifting in bed and already smiling in anticipation of continuing my dream, I fall off.

I hit the floor with a loud thump before pulling my covers off my face and glaring at the ceiling.

The universe seems to want me to wake up _now_.

This is when I remember that I have to get ready.

If I don't make it to the main center, I won't be able to join the Training Corps.

I sprint off the floor and rush into the bathroom.

After taking a quick shower I set out my clothing on the bed.

I've never worn a dress like this before. In the Underground I wore pants during all those times, and I only have vague memories of my childhood before the wall fell.

It's a beautiful lavender colored dress with frayed ends and a low neckline. I am not used to that, but it's fine since I will just cover it with my cloth.

The shoes are pretty tall, and I've never worn anything like it before, but I was in a rush and didn't exactly pay for these items, so I can't complain.

I fumble as I put everything on and gathered my things. And by things I mean soap from the hotel.

*O*

When I walk around the markets this time around, the girls looked at me in envy as the men stared. This is why people are weird – they look at you in different ways for no reason.

When I walk out of the markets, I reach the city's central. There is a stand in front of several carriages that is being manned by two men. One has shaggy brown hair while the other his blond hair neatly brushed atop his skull.

When I see them, I quickly begin to act as the tough person I usually seem to be. I don't want them to think that I am weak.

With people that I don't know, it is alright to be my normal self, but when I am going to be with a person for a long time, I want them to see me as who I want to be – a strong person that's better than them – instead of who I really am – a girl who hides her true self and feelings behind a mask. It's a lot easier to feel strong when you pretend that you are.

I reach the men before glancing at each with a bored expression.

The taller of the two clears his throat and instructs, "If you are here to join the Corps, sign in the book below, write all the necessary information, and board a carriage."

I pierce my eyes into theirs – causing both men to nervously smile and look away.

I look down at the book and pick up the pen next to it. I awkwardly hold it in my hands. I never really learned how to write because no one ever got the chance to teach me. I can still read though.

I fill in all the blank spaces with what's needed in what looks like scratches before placing the pen back on the table and looking up.

"Thank you for joining, Mrs.-" The brown haired man begins before looking down and trying to decipher my chicken scratch.

I am confused for a minute before I look at my mother's wedding band that adorns a finger and I am overcome with sadness. "I'm not married; this isn't my ring."

Unwilling to explain, I walk away and into the carriage that's filled with three other people.

If I began to explain, I'd think about my past and all the things I've seen and done, and I just might cry; and I don't want to cry in front of these people, so I put on my mask.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys!<br>**

**Thanks a lot for reading; I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**I don't care if you loved it, or hated it, please let me know so that I can improve.**

**Bye!**

**P.S.- The next chapter should be uploaded by Monday.**


	4. The 104th Trainees Corps

**Hello!**

**This isn't really good. I kind of didn't know what to do with this chapter. **

**The next will be when Zoe leaves the Training Corps and joins the Survey Corps, so things will start to get interesting.**

**This kind of sucks, but if you like it, let me know.**

* * *

><p><strong>Survivor<strong>

_By TheSleepDeprivedBookNerd_

**Chapter 4: The 104th Trainees Corps  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Cadet; why are you here?" Keith Shadis shouts at a fellow cadet.<p>

This guy is so damn intimidating. He stands in front of everyone and spits in their faces as he insults them. Watching the other cadets is quite amusing; I swear several guys have already wet their pants. In fact, the cadet in front of me was scared shitless by the man. _Literally_. I tried as hard as I could to not burst out laughing. I kind of felt bad for that.

Although my face is expressionless, my mind is racing. I think about the awaiting deaths, the cadets who will quit, the training I'll endure, and about the cute boy with freckles standing somewhere in the front. But that's not important.

I'm here to train to join the Scouting Legion, not to fondle over stupid things like that.

OoO

I look around at all the empty beds around me. The beds are thin mattresses that most people complained about when we were shown our building. The only ones who didn't were Mikasa and a girl with blond hair held back in a bun. I don't know about them, but it is hard to complain about the mattresses when it's a lot better than the hard floor.

My thoughts are interrupted when several girls laugh as they walk out of the building. Everyone but me was in the dining hall celebrating their first day as a cadet, but I was here cleaning.

Ever since I left that forsaken place I've been cleaning everything around me like crazy. I wouldn't call it an obsession; it's just that after spending so long in that dirty place I want to spend the rest in a clean environment, but that will probably be hard once I am surrounded by blood.

OoO

The cool breeze hits me as soon as I walk out of the girls' living quarters and slightly moves my long braid. The moon is full, and the stars are visible in the dark night sky. Mom and Dad are up there – everyone goes up there once they die. It sure is a lot of people. I'll join them soon enough. For now, I want to meet the people in the 104th.

I know that I want to maintain a steady composure and train as hard as I can, but I also have been alone for so many years and there comes a point where you just want to make at least one friend.

I walk in through the door, and step in to a silent room. Everyone is staring at me. Did I do something?

I choose to ignore them and silently look around the room for a place to sit until I see Eren, Mikasa, and Armin sitting down in a table. I can't believe it. After that day, I always thought about them, wondering if they survived, but here they are.

I make sure to keep my stoic expression and calmly walk towards them, but in the inside I feel giddy and I want to skip over there.

I begin to make my way there when a tall girl with dark brown hair blocks my way. "Why the hell did you join the Training Corps, you rich Sina kid?"

"I really don't want to deal with this now, excuse me." I try to walk around her, but she blocks my path again.

"Can you even throw a punch? You look so pale and weak."

She has ruined my mood, and I feel like teaching her a lesson. "Do you want to fight me?"

She makes an amused face before answering, "Is that a _challenge_?"

"It's a threat."

People who are gathered around us now snicker and laugh at me. This is what I was trying to avoid. People already think that I am weak. I let my guard down for a moment, and now they all look down at me. The only way to gain respect is to demand respect, and I didn't. Now, I have to fight this girl and go back to my normal ways – doing what has to be done and when I am done with that, do it again. I have to believe I am strong to become strong.

The girl rolls her eyes before bringing her arms up to her face.

Her stance is completely wrong, and I smirk at her ignorance. This may be the last time my face shows some expression for a while now.

I stand the same as before, already knowing to hold back unless I want to kill this girl.

"Go on, you go first." I beckon her, just to see what she'll do.

Right away she throws a punch at me, which I easily sidestep before kneeing her in the gut before smashing her face to it.

I pull her head from her hair and smile at her bleeding nose. Her arms are trying to pull min away, but she is too weak for that. I decide to break that pretty little face of hers.

In a flash, I push her forward before kicking her in the face. She crumbles to the floor, where I stomp on her face twice before she rolls into a ball.

Her back shakes as she sobs, and I decided that it's enough.

I move a loose strand of hair from my face before I notice the silence of those around me. They didn't expect this from me, did they? They thought I was a useless girl who wouldn't last a week.

I tried to ignore my past and the things I've done as well as the people I've killed, but the past always stays there.

I tried to show my true self, but that only resulted in seeming weak.

I stomp out of the hall, angry with myself for not having seen it earlier. I'm just a killer with a cold heart, and that's all I can be.

* * *

><p><strong>Sneak Peak to Chapter 5:<strong>

Levi was having the time of his life. It was their first time out, and he was already contemplating marriage.

She was utterly perfect – her figure was beautiful, and she was amazing on the floor, wall, bed, or anywhere he wanted to work with her.

He blushed at the memory of his first time with her before going back to thinking about how _perfect _she is.

The thought of her name alone made him smile.

_Bleach_.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep. That's seriously the sneak peak. I think I'll be adding them regularly by the way.<strong>

**I know this chapter sucked; I had really bad writer's block with this one, but the rest of the chapters are a lot better... I think.**

**Please review, follow, blah blah blah. Do what you want. ~Do what you want – what you want with my body. ~ Only if you're Levi, though.**

**I don't know what I'm doing.**

**Also, this is completely unrelated, but did you see that new episode in SAOII? I was just like "... Okay..."**

**Someone stop me from posting more stupidity in my author's notes…**

**This is completely normal with me. **

**Get used to it… or not.**


	5. The Shorty

**Sorry...**

**I know this is long overdue, but my life got pretty hectic and I had no time to do what I love most - write. My schedule is more controlled now, so I will try to upload more often.**

**This wasn't what I originally had planned for the chapter. After thinking about it after some time, my ideas for this fic have changed somewhat.**

**I hope you enjoy this. Sorry it's so rushed.**

**Love you guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>Survivor<strong>

_By TheSleepDeprivedBookNerd_

Chapter 5: The Shorty

_Levi was having the time of his life. It was their first time out, and he was already contemplating marriage._

_She was utterly perfect – her figure was beautiful, and she was amazing on the floor, wall, bed, or anywhere he wanted to work with her._

_He blushed at the memory of his first time with her before going back to thinking about how perfect she is. _

_The thought of her name alone made him smile._

Bleach.

Bleach…

**Bleach…**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Levi was off to his regular dreams, a poor soul had been given the task of waking the Lance Corporal up.<p>

The Commander wanted to speak to Levi, and it was urgent.

_Come on Steven, do it for Commander Erwin!_

Steven has stood in front of the short – yet terrifying – man's sleeping quarters for the past ten minutes in fear of being punished for waking him up.

The last time a soldier was sent to wake up Levi, he never returned.

Hange even claims that the reason that she hasn't slept for the last two years is because of fear of being punished for waking Levi up once.

Well, this is _Hange _we're talking about, and information given by her can never be completely trusted – unless it was on titans (A.K.A. her children).

The point is that waking Levi up is never a good idea; ever. But our clueless friend Steven does it anyways. He knocks on the door hesitantly before fearlessly (Hehe, who are we kidding? The poor guy is trembling in fear!) swinging (Well more like slowly pushing it with a finger…) the door open with a single creak.

Inside, there is a sight that would send any fangirl to the grave. No, it isn't a shirtless Levi, or even a naked Levi altogether; it is a sleeping Levi, wearing a blue bear hat matching his pajamas and his signature cravat, surrounded by over ten bottles of bleach on his bed.

Levi was wearing this because it was the only thing that the store had in his size, and it came with the bear hat. Levi originally scoffed (In his head) at it, but while he was about to throw it away he realized that the ears on the hat would make him appear taller, which was a feature that the short man appreciated; and the bleach is self explanatory…

Steven struggled to suppress his laughter, but while silently choking from his lack of breath, he let out a snort. Big mistake.

The corporal's eyes snap open as his head zips to the side.

The corporal's eyes were in rage mode. (Steven should run… Like right now.)

Steven was petrified and his face was an ashy white as he slowly stepped away from the arising Levi.

Levi glares at Steven as he stands up, hugging a bottle of bleach while his one of his bear hat's ears falls down.

Steven falls to the ground before yelling, "S-Sir! Please spare me mercy! Commander Erwin had commanded your presence in his office. It is of utmost importance!"

Levi doesn't respond, but instead orders Steven, "You are going to clean the kitchen and will trim the field hourly for the entire month."

"Yes Sir!"

Poor Steven…

OoO

[Hot Guy's Point of View]

I'm sitting in Erwin's office waiting for him to speak. This better not be about my 'harsh' cleaning inspections again. I don't know how many times I have had to explain to him that I don't want to live in a dirty environment.

Erwin clears his throat before beginning to speak, "There's a cadet in the 104th Trainees Corps that has been labeled by Keith Shadis himself to be the best soldier to have ever been in the Corps. She's only completed about a year of training, but he believes that she can join the Survey Corps early. I want you to go watch her today and decide yourself if she can join the Survey Corps, and where she should be placed if she deems worthy."

"Only we're going to see her?"

"She's only interested in joining the Survey Corps."

She must be either wishing to die, or truly confident in her abilities.

"What do you know about the brat?"

He begins to read the file he received on her out loud.

"_Zoe Ren: 16 years old; White hair; Light grey eyes. 5'5; Born in the Shiganshina District. Both parents are deceased. Sent to live with her uncle in Methias and went missing the same day. Her location prior to joining the Trainees Corps is unknown."_

Was she in the Underground all that time? How did she survive?

"What about her abilities and skill?"

"_Zoe Ren has mastered all the fields except teamwork. She had mastered the 3DMG from before she had joined. Ren is extremely accurate with her swords. Her hand-to-hand combat is flawless. She prefers to be alone, doesn't speak unless necessary, and always requires cleanliness in her surroundings._ That's all we know." He pauses before adding on, "She can be a mini you… except she's taller."

I glare at him before muttering, "I'm not short; you people are just unusually tall."

"Whatever you say, Levi… You should get going so that you can see the tall version of yourself."

"Shut up."

OoO

[Zoe]

"Ren!" Keith Shadis yells at me while I sit outside polishing my blades.

I immediately stand, but don't salute. It would show that I accept Shadis as higher than me.

"Yes, Sir?"

"I need to speak to you. The matter is urgent."

I place my blade back on the wooden bench before walking towards him. When I reach him, he begins, "You have excelled in the Training Corps since you joined, and your capabilities are that of a veteran, if not better. That is why I have invited the Scouting Legion. If their representative is impressed by your skills, you may be accepted into the Scouting Legion early, which is very likely for someone of your caliber."

This news is what I have waited for. I have worked much of my life only to get into the Scouting Legion, and this opportunity is not one I will let slip by me.

When I look up to Shadis, for this one instance, I salute him full heartedly. "I will not let you down, Sir!"

0o0o0

"Alright, Ren; go!" Shadis orders before I zip into the forest. My goal is to 'kill' all 10 titan dummies in the forest as quickly as I can. Should be easy.

I know that the Scouting Legion representative is somewhere in the forest, and will follow me to see my work. Shadis told me that it is Corporal Levi, and that I had to respect him. I was also told that Levi is 'Humanity's Strongest Soldier', and is the best on the 3DMG. Let's see about that.

I am flying at a dangerous speed; one mistake and I can go flying into a tree. The wind is blowing my long braid of hair back, and my look is one of sheer determination instead of the fear I am actually feeling – the fear of not being good enough, even though I act like I am.

Up ahead, I spot two 'titans', but I am too close to get the angle I want. I latch on to the tree in front of me, and force myself back with a little flip in the air. Once I am at the distance I want, I shot both my latches into a neck, and fly towards it before cutting the entire fabric with a single – clean – strike. Immediately after, I move past the other 'titan' before sending a latch behind me without looking. Using this momentum, I pull myself back, only to take care of this 'titan' as well.

All of this transpired in mere seconds – no more than a minute.

I send a latch on a tree, continuing my hunt.

I am no longer who I was when I first joined. I can't spend time making friends and joking around. That can't occupy any space in my mind until I am the best titan slayer.

For now, I will join the Survey Corps and ignore all of my emotions except for my anger – my anger towards the titans; towards those around me; towards life – and focus on the task at hand.

0o0

[Levi's Point of View]

Zoe Ren was better on the 3DMG than most veterans. She could probably keep up with me during expeditions and battles. Not only that, but her cuts are pristine. However, there is no way to tell how mentally strong she is. I do not know if she could handle all the death.

I can see a fire in her eyes; she wants revenge for her parents' deaths. I can tell that she is alone and is seeking comfort. I have seen that look too many times before.

0o0

[Zoe's Point of View]

"Hello, sir."

The raven-haired man gives me a bored glance before telling me, "Sit down, cadet."

This guy is seriously irritating; who does he think he is? He looks at me as if I am not even worth his time, and all I have seen him do all day is sip tea by holding it by the rim like an idiot as he watches me training with other cadets.

I sit down in front of him and return his bored expression even though I feel anxious inside.

He takes another sip of tea before stating in his powerful voice, "We're leaving as soon as I am done with my tea,"

My lip slightly turns up to express my pure excitement and gratitude. I can hardly believe this. I begin to get up to salute him when he interrupts me, "After you answer my questions," He looks up at me with a glare before adding, "Sit the hell down, you brat."

I awkwardly sit back down before nodding at him.

"Where the hell did you live before becoming a cadet?"

My cheerful attitude comes to a halt as I am reminded of the terror I endured. I've told everyone that I was a maid, and they believe me, but this man seems to be able to see right through all of my acts. I know that I should tell him the truth, but I don't.

"I was a maid-"

"And pigs stopped eating."

I know that I have no chance of escaping the truth at this point, so I blurt it out.

"I lived in the Underground. I did what I had to do to get stronger."

"That is good enough, for now, but you will elaborate on the issue in the near future."

"So I am in?"

"Yes, brat."

"Thanks, Shorty."

"What the hell did you just say?"

"Um… Shorty."


End file.
